miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac's Shop (Blocktopia Version II)
Isaac's Shop (Blocktopia Version II) Isaac's Shop is a new Feature in this Game Only that Replaces the Amiibo Character / Nintendo Fan. Isaac will give you Specific Items depending on the World you are in (Or at Random if you complete Karkaton and got the Sickness Mechantic.) The Music for these Shops are all "Greed" from the Binding of Isaac's OST. Greenhorne Items Necksdor Items Realm of the Fey Items Karkaton Items Post-Karkaton Items Have TBoIR Save Data on the Same 3DS as this Game Trivia In General * This is one of 2 times Speed's been referred to as his "Jolteon" Name. All other times, he's been referred to as "Alan." * According to Isaac, he's never met Alan before. Granted, it's just the First world, but I digress. * If you try to Equip Alan's Goggles on him, you can't because he already HAS the Goggles. This is the only time someone cannot be Upgraded. * Neko's Whistle is a Refrence to DitzyDoodle's Miitopia Story, where in Chapter 2 Part 4, the Whistle made a bunch of Kittens defeat Anubis. * The Lucky Egg is a Direct Refrence to the Pokemon Item. * How to Jump: Mario Edition is the Only Item you can get that comes with a Free Costume, being the Mario one. * Bombeevee was Originally going to be an Exclusive Assist that only Alan could use, but later on, I decided that everyone should use this Ability. * There was Originally going to be a Paincloud Assist, but it got Scrapped for doing similar things to other Items. * The In-Game Description for the YOLO HALO could be a Refrence to the Video Minecraft with Gadget where Gadget says the same Line, just with stuff relating to the Video instead. * The name for the Item that you need to defeat Masked Rudy with has a Similar name to a song in MOTHER 3. * The Description for the Cain's Eye Item is a Refrence to the "I gotta do it to 'em" Meme. * The Tank Job Actually uses Decoy's Mask as if it was it's cannon. (It can shoot 2 Shots instead of one. This requires double the MP to do it though.) * ZA POLAROID is an Obvious Refrence to "ZA WARUDO" from "JoJo's Bizzare Adventure." It's even in Negetive Colour and has the '''WWWWRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!! '''Sound in the Description. Different Shop Themes * The Music Changes to Represent the World * Greenhorne = Normal * Necksdor = Harvana and Puzzle Room * Realm of the Fey = Inspector Gadget Theme and Bumblicious * Karkaton = Smooth and John Cena's Theme in the Background * Peculia = Jerry Temporary and Earthbound Sounds from it's battle themes * Sterile Plant = Haltmann's Theme and GRAND DAD's Theme * New Lumos = All of them in a Melody and the Totaka's Song after that. After Totaka's Song is finished, the song Repeats. Gallery Category:Mrblock28 Category:Blocktopia Version II Category:Abilities